1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of connectors for insulated conductors, wherein the connector has a casing of insulating material that is provided with an entrance for a cable enclosing the conductors, and is followed by several side-by-side tubular channels, with each one of the channels designed to receive one of the corresponding conductors. The casing has a series of parallel slots, each one assigned one tubular channel, connecting one outer side of the casing and the channel. The casing is also provided with contact plates, designed to be plugged from the outside, through the slots, until they come into contact with the conductors which have been inserted into their respective tubular channels. The contact plates have hooks whose edges run at right angles and [to the tubular channels] which anchor the plates to the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connecting device is known, e.g., from DE-AS No. 24 32 122 in which contact connection between the contact plates and the conductors is accomplished by bringing into elastic contact an external contact element with the back of a contact plate. Particular precautionary measures are necessary to ensure that the external contact element does not miss the relatively narrow back of the contact plate.
It is already known in the prior art from DE-OS No. 31 32 362 that a relatively wide contact strip, electrically connected to the corresponding contact plate, is required to allow comparatively easy connection between an external contact element and the contact strip, thereby establishing contact with a conductor which is coupled with the contact plate.